I do
by Last-Black
Summary: Yet another Reid/Madi one shot songfic set to Mark Wills' I Do  Cherish You


_Italics: Song lyrics_

_Underlined Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: Future**

She nervously brushed her hair as her brother's face appeared in the mirror. He grabbed her brush from her hand. Lauren, Kate and Nyx were in the doorway in their pale blue bridesmaids' dresses. Caleb hauled his sister up.

"You're ready, Madison." He said. She shook her head.

"No." She stammered…

*****************************REID&MADI*********************************************************************************************

His hands were shaking. His mother laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Your father would've been proud, Reid." She said. Reid nodded and stood up.

"She ready? She's not going to leave me looking like an idiot is she?" Reid asked.

"Caleb's with her, now, she was having a panic attack." Meredith said. "But I don't think she's leaving you." Reid nodded. Caleb reappeared with Tyler and Pogue.

"She's ready. Mom is with her now." He said. Reid nodded.

"Thanks, Caleb." He said. "For everything."

"For some reason my sister loves you. You might not find other girl that does." Caleb joked. The other two sons laughed. Reid shook his head.

"Mock me all you want just remember, I'm first this time." He said…

_All I am, all I'll be_  
_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_  
_Is in your eyes, shining at me_  
_When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

Reid gulped. Caleb was walking with his sister down the aisle. Reid himself was biting his lip. Madi was sucking on her bottom lip. Both of them looked at each other at the same time. Caleb raised his sister's hand. He kissed it.

"You're ready." He said before laying her hand in Reid's. Madi smiled at her brother. The preacher smiled at the duo before him.

"Here's a couple, that to many were married long before now. They had been married since birth..." He started. As soon as the vows were finished. He smiled at the two. "Reid this is where you kiss her." Reid grabbed his wife's waist and kissed her hard.

"Dude, you don't gotta suck her face off!" Tyler yelled. Reid split from Madi who stayed clinging to him.

"Dude, if I want to suck my wife's face off… I will." He said. Caleb rolled his eyes. He and Pogue smirked at each other as the group walked out. Reid and Madi disappeared so Madi could change shoes and they could collect their spare clothes.

_Your hand brushes mine_  
_And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I_

The reception started off great. Caleb had left his sister and her new husband alone for the most part. Kate had decided the DJ sucked and started creating her own list of songs. Pogue was laughing with his father on some unknown subject. Madi was sipping on her wine. Her stomach was in knots.

"You okay?" Reid asked, turning to her. Madi gave a weak smile.

"Yeah. Stomach's hurting." She said. Caleb appeared beside them.

"Cake time." He smiled.

_I do, cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

Madi and Reid had the knife poised to cut the cake. Caleb was behind them. Madi saw a quick flash.

"Caleb no!" She squealed as her brother shoved the newlyweds into the cake. The boys behind them were laughing as the couple looked up. Madi had a clump of cake in her hand. She pegged it at her older brother. It splattered against his face.

"Caleb William! Madison Rose!" Evelyn yelled at her children.

"Hi mother." The twins returned.

"Go clean up. You too Reid. We still have some things to do." She sighed.

_In my world before you_  
_I lived outside my emotions_  
_Didn't know where I was going_  
_Until that day I found you_  
_How you opened my life to a new paradise_

Reid sighed as he was dragged onto the dance floor. He hated dancing. Evelyn and Meredith had made them though. Madi just swayed against him as Mark Wills version of _I Do (Cherish you)_ came on. She couldn't help but giggle as Reid kissed her softly.

"So unlike you, Reid." She laughed.

"I got married. That was unlike me." Reid said.

"According to Jim, we didn't have to get married; we had been since we were toddlers." Madi recalled.

"Well I couldn't have you getting pregnant and having my son without marrying you. And that's the first thing we're doing when we get to Cancun." Reid said. Madi shook her head. She leaned up on her toes.

"I love you playboy." She said, kissing him…

_In a world torn by change_  
_Still with all of my heart, until my dying day_

**Fourteen months later…**

**"Reid, don't take him out too far!" Madi yelled from the shore. Reid held their four and a half month old Rafe in his arms as he started walking out.**

**"Madi, come here." He said, motioning for her to walk to him. He was only ankle deep in the water. Madi shook her head. Her fear of water still there. "Don't make me drag you in." He was threatening her. Madi glared at him. He started walking towards her. Rafe reached for his mother. She took him. Reid wrapped an arm around her waist. "I won't let anything happen to you."**

_I do, cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do_

**Madi stood where Rafe could stick his feet in the water. She wouldn't go any deeper. Rafe giggled as tiny waves splashed into him. Reid was standing behind them. They'd been married for a little over a year. Madi had given him the most annoying and most precious thing in the world. He walked over to them and scooped Rafe up from the water. A wave big enough to jump came towards them. Madi shook her head.**

**"How many times do I have to say nothing's going to happen before you believe me?" He asked, kissing her as the wave came past them. She clung to him, Rafe giggled as the water pooled around him.**

_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do_  
_Oh, I do_

_Flashback ten years:_

"_Reid! Do you love me this much?" Madi asked, extending her arms and collapsing in the grass. Reid smirked at her. _

"_I do." He said, falling beside her…_


End file.
